


Teaching through example

by SariErrbody



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentors, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Touching, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: When Chenle goes into his first heat, Johnny needs to figure out how to get him through it.He's head alpha, so it comes as a surprise when Chenle starts begging for someone else."Jisung, I need Jisung!"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 75
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

A sweet floral scent wafted into the kitchen, piquing Johnny's interest.

The alpha was cutting onions for dinner, quite a few since he had a large pack to feed. His eyes were watering from the amount of stinging onion molecules in the air, so the sudden flowery smell came as a surprise. He put down the knife and wandered to the edge of the kitchen, trying to identify the source.

Most of his pack members were out at the movies, a scary R-rated thriller that he had no interest in. He had volunteered to stay home and get dinner started and keep an eye on the dreamies that had to stay behind, Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle.

They were over 18 so technically allowed into the movie, but Taeyong had forbidden it, being the protective omega that he was. He had wanted all the dreamies to stay home but they had managed to convince him to let them go, complaining that they were all over 20 which made them adults universally. Taeyong had conceded, albeit reluctantly.

Doyoung also volunteered to stay home and help with dinner, but he was nowhere to be found now, likely distracted by one or more of those rascals.

The flowery hibiscus scent was getting stronger. Johnny peered down the hall, it was definitely coming from the bathroom. Didn't Chenle mention taking a bath earlier? He must be using one of Taeyong's bathbombs for a more spalike experience. Johnny nodded to himself, proud of his explanation, returning to the cutting board on the kitchen island.

He wanted to continue chopping, he really did, but the smell was more than a little distracting. He picked up the knife and started at it but found himself frozen, breathing in with his eyes closed. How could he be cutting onions when it felt like he was on a tropical island? It just didn't make sense. He felt the urge to go to the smell, to inhale fully, to press his erection-

Johnny looked down, he was pressing himself subconsciously into the counter, bulge in his pants prominent. He frowned. He was _hard?_

Something was definitely up.

He abandoned the cutting board and the kitchen, making his way down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked, gently.

"Chenle? Is that you in there?"

He heard a small groan from inside and felt a rush of panic.

"Chenle?? Can you answer me? Are you alright?"

Another groan, before a small voice sounded.

"Ah... Johnny-hyung? Is that you? It's hot..."

Johnny turned the doorknob, relieved when it gave way meaning the other hadn't locked it. He pushed the door in.

Chenle was in the tub, hanging off the edge pathetically, whining with his eyes scrunched shut. There were few bubbles in the tub, indicating he'd been in there for a while.

Johnny rushed in, hand going to feel the other's forehead, though he already knew what was wrong, had confirmed it the moment he had opened the door.

"I think I soaked for too long... I got dizzy... It's too _hot._ " Chenle whined.

Johnny felt the bathwater, it was hardly lukewarm. He turned on the cold water nozzle, letting a torrent of cold water into the tub. Chenle sighed, face softening in relief, clearly feeling the cool water's effect.

"Congratulations." Johnny said, smiling to the other. "You've finally presented. You're an omega, Chenle. You're having your first heat."

He watched as the others eyes darted back and forth, trying to register the words he had said. He smiled fondly at the pup -- _omega_ , he corrected himself, ruffling his hair and standing.

"Come on, let's get you to Doyoung."

He took the silky robe from the back of the door, helping the other stand and slip into it. Chenle clung to him immediately.

"Alpha...?" 

Johnny felt his inner wolf humming, pleased to be addressed as such by his newly-presented packmate. He was still hard and wanting, but Chenle was so small... There was no way. Maybe Doyoung had some unused heat toys that the new omega could use. Though it was tempting...

Johnny scooped Chenle up bridal-style, holding his breath as the omega curled into him. He swiftly carried him out of the bathroom and up the stairs, depositing him on the large bed that he shared with Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun. It was already lined with blankets that smelled of the eldest pack members in a sloppy sort of nest, which should comfort the younger.

He tried to pull away, but Chenle had a hold of him, hands around his neck pulling him back down.

"Alpha _no._.. Don't leave me!"

Johnny chuckled.

" _Hush,_ little one. I need to get Doyoung."

"Noooo I want alpha! _Touch me_ alpha"

Johnny looked at the pale skin the robe did not cover, it was so smooth and appetizing. He placed a large palm on Chenle's thigh, running up until he hit the bottom of the short covering.

Chenle whined, wiggling down to feel the touch more. The smell of slick filled Johnny's nose.

Bad idea. If he started he might not be able to stop. He removed his hand, to the obvious dismay of Chenle.

"I know you want an alpha, but I don't think you could handle me. We should get you a toy-"

"No! Need _alpha!_ "

Chenle pulled Johnny's head into his chest, scent flaring. Johnny groaned, it smelled so fucking good. He pulled Chenle's wrists from his neck as he backed up, trying his best to make his voice stern.

"I'm not going to-"

He was cut off by a frustrated whine.

"Jisungie!"

Chenle rubbed his thighs together, gasping.

"Jisung, I need Jisung!"

Johnny raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting that. He supposed it made sense, Jisung had recently presented as an alpha, surprising because he seemed so timid to Johnny. Chenle and Jisung were very close, maybe he had shown another side to Chenle, a side that Chenle's omega was now craving.

"Jisungiee!" Chenle called, much louder, and as if on cue, Johnny heard the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs.

The door burst open, revealing a panting Jisung, followed by Jaemin and Doyoung. The smell of distress and confusion were prominent. Then a spike of desire and rage, clearly from Jisung. The younger was taking them in, fists clenching.

Johnny felt his alpha bristling, adrenaline filling his veins.

"DOYOUNG! GRAB HIM!" He yelled, voice booming.

"JAEMIN!" He added, and the younger flinched, hands coming to Jisung's other arm, joining Doyoung who was already holding Jisung back.

Chenle whimpered, Johnny released his wrists, allowing the other to curl in on himself. 

Johnny spun around, hating that he had to scare and abandon the other, but unfortunately Jisung was a threat.

Jisung was struggling against the arms that held him, growling threateningly. Johnny snarled at him, and his face fell. He balked at Johnny, before snapping his teeth defiantly.

Johnny walked over and took the younger by the throat. Not hard enough to hurt, just firm enough to control.

"Jisungiee, I want Jisung! Please hyung, _please_!" Chenle called desperately.

Johnny watched Jisung's eyes flick to the other, then back to Johnny, expression shifting to pleading.

" _Please_ , let me go to him." 

Johnny flexed his fingers.

"He's in heat. You can't. You'll hurt him."

Doyoung cleared his throat.

"Maybe he can-"

"Doyoung." He snapped.

"You don't know what it's like for an alpha. The heat gets to us too. _You_ should help Chenle with this."

There was a groan from the aforementioned omega.

"It hurts hyung. I _need_ Jisung. _Please_..."

Jisung gulped under his fingers.

Johnny sighed, turning to look over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Jisung has never helped with a heat before. He's barely past his first rut, he's too wild. You could get hurt or accidentally mated-"

"Then _show me._ "

Johnny whipped his head back to the one he was accosting, relaxing his fingers on the other's throat.

" _Show_ you?"

Jisung nodded. He was still breathing heavily, though no longer winded from running. He turned to Doyoung, eyes pleading.

"Just... Show me _how_ hyung, please... I can't leave him like this. _Please_ let me stay."

Johnny looked to Doyoung and waited.

Doyoung pursed his lips.

"I could show him... But I might not be able to control him... Maybe if you stay, since you can handle him? If you're here, he can stay."

Johnny nodded. 

He looked at Jaemin.

"Go. When the other's come back, tell Taeyong."

Jaemin nodded hastily, he released Jisung, pulling the door closed as he left.

Johnny released Jisung's neck. He gave him a last warning glare, before flicking his head in Chenle's direction, giving the other permission to move.

Jisung rushed passed him, gathering Chenle in his arms as the omega pulled him in, crying in relief. 

Johnny and Doyoung watched as the two scented each other, nuzzling each other's necks fondly.

Johnny turned to Doyoung. "So, what do we need? How do we do this?"

Doyoung smiled at him. "I'll go grab some stuff. Keep an eye on them, I'll be right back." 

Doyoung rushed out. Johnny turns, he swears he only had his eyes off them for a second, and now Chenle was on top of Jisung, straddling him and kissing him sloppily.

Johnny scoffed. " _Jeez_ , you horny teenagers." 

He rolled his eyes and approached the two, taking Chenle by his sides and lifting him. The younger whined and reached for Jisung needily, but Johnny was quick, placing him next to Jisung on the bed.

"Be patient, omega. Doyoung will be here soon."

He reached for Jisung again.

"I want my alpha..."

Johnny felt his eye twitch. Jisung bristled, eyes wide. His alpha felt a prickle of irritation at that, one that he's sure Jisung didn't miss. He ignored it, as he planted a palm on each of their shoulders, speaking firmly.

"Let's not get carried away. There will be no mating bites taking place today. And we will be gentle with our little Lele. You both will listen well to your hyungs, okay?"

"Okay." They replied in unison.

Johnny released Jisung as he leaned over to Chenle and nuzzled his cheek into the omega's shoulder, on top of Johnny's hand. His exposed neck and affection reassuring Johnny that this was okay, that Jisung would respect him as head alpha.

Doyoung returned, supplies in hand. Johnny stepped back as he came to Chenle, forcing a bottle of water into his hands and an ice pack to his face. He offered a bottle of scent neutralizer to Johnny, who took it and went to spray the room's entrance thoroughly. Chenle drank deeply, sighing through his nose as Doyoung tended to him.

When he had finished Doyoung urged him to lay back, instructing him to open his legs.

Johnny went and sat on the bed behind Jisung, cross-legged, scooting the younger back with him to give the others' space. He rested his chin on the younger's shoulder as they watched the older omega open the younger's robe, uncapping the lube.

Chenle spread his legs, letting the hibiscus tropical scent waft out. Johnny distracted himself by wrapping his arms around Jisung's middle and pulling him into his lap. The temptation to bury his face in-between those legs was itching at him, and he knew how much worse it must be for the younger alpha. 

"You produce slick, but it's better to play it safe, especially since it's your first time. I'm going to stretch you now, okay?" Doyoung asked, already pouring lube on his fingers.

Chenle whimpered and nodded.

"It _hurts_ , hyung _. Help..._ "

Jisung was squirming as Doyoung inserted a finger into Chenle, so Johnny made them busy by peeling off their shirts. Chenle's head rolled to look at them, he hummed in pleasure.

Johnny distracted the young alpha by palming his bulge, he himself pressing further into the other's back, seeking friction.

Chenle was whining for more, as Doyoung soothed him 

"Be patient, we're almost there."

When they reached 3 fingers, Johnny released Jisung.

"Take off your pants." He instructed.

Jisung stood and did he was told. Johnny looked at Doyoung, who was still stretching the younger. His cheeks were flushed, eyes dazed. Johnny could barely detect it with how overwhelming the hibiscus was in the air, but he could smell Doyoung was excited. He was very familiar with the scent, of lilies and jasmine, that always got a little sharper when the other was aroused.

Johnny leaned in to whisper in the other's ear. 

"Do you want to teach them by example?"

Doyoung looked at him, eyes wide and shocked. "Johnny-ah!"

Johnny smirked, lowering his eyelids and licking his lips seductively.

"I know you're turned on. I can smell you."

"Thats just because this room _reeks_ of your pheremones! I can't help it!"

Johnny lets his eyes rake over them as he leans back on his palms, his omegas. His nestmate is blushing, knuckles deep in his newly presented member, who's mewling and desperate. He feels his cock twitch at the sight, anxious to be in one of them.

He accepts Jisung back into his lap, completely naked. He sighs into the younger's neck, letting his eyes slip shut. This was trying his patience.

"Is he ready?"

"Yes." Doyoung answered, to Johnny's relief. "You should be on top first Chenle, while you adjust."

Jisung moves to get up, but Johnny held onto his hips, keeping him in place.

"Stay here. We're going to let him set the pace." He said gently.

Chenle scrambled over, straddling them as his mouth found Jisung's. He gave an amateur lick on the alpha's parted lips.

The heat-ridden omega lined himself up and started to sink down, gripping Jisung's shoulders. Jisung gasped at the contact, squeezing Chenle's hips. Johnny squeezed the younger in return.

"Gentle." He reminded.

"A-a-aaahhh..." Chenle moaned, slowly taking Jisung in, already starting to tremble.

"Go slow." Doyoung told Chenle, hand on his back. Chenle didn't listen, taking all of Jisung in, fully seating himself.

He gave a tentative bounce.

"Oh, god." 

Another bounce. 

"It feels so good."

He kept going, trembling worsening as his pace quickened.

"Please, _more_."

Johnny was so turned on he could die, he dragged his teeth along the younger alpha's neck.

"Okay, Jisung. You can move." He murmured.

He released Jisung's hips, who thrust his hips up immediately grunting.

Chenle gasped, head falling forward onto Jisung's shoulder. 

Johnny let the other fuck into him like this for a while, roused by the movement that was rubbing Jisung's back on his cock.

He locked eyes with Doyoung, who was staring at him, eyes brimming with want.

Johnny gulped. "Let's give Chenle a little break."

Jisung stilled, releasing the omega, who promptly fell onto the bed on his side, panting.

"Get him water." Johnny told him, voice gruff. Jisung moved off of him, and Johnny stood, rounding on Doyoung.

The omega watched him, breathing deeply, as Johnny removed his belt and dropped his pants. His cock was hard and heavy. He licked his lips and Doyoung gulped.

Johnny lunged forward, pulling Doyoung up by his waist, diving in for a bruising kiss.

Doyoung reciprocated, hands threading into Johnny's hair.

He shoved his cock into Doyoung's boney hip, slipping his tongue into his mouth when he gasped.

He tangled their tongues for a moment, before impatiently moving to kiss down the other's neck. Doyoung went limp, but Johnny had him. He held his omega up, humming in pleasure at the reaction.

He lifted him to stand straight, so he could properly strip his shirt. He spun them around, sitting down on the bed as he undid the other's pants.

Pleased that Douyoung was now fully naked, Johnny tugged him forward to straddle him. Doyoung complied, covering his chest in faux-modesty as he let out a shuddering breath.

"In front of the kids?"

Johnny chuckled.

"Kids? _Look_ at them."

Doyoung did, head turning to take the pair in. Chenle was watching them with hooded eyes, hand in between his legs, grabbing at himself, other hand pulling at Jisung's nape, who was hovered over him, almond eyes flicking around, unsure of what he should be doing or paying attention to.

Doyoung looked back at him, biting his lip.

" _Fuck it_ , let's teach."

Johnny growled, he pulled Doyoung back by his hair, nosing his neck.

"I love it when you swear."

He bit down lightly, avoiding the scent glands, making eye contact with Jisung over his shoulder before licking the wound. He maintained the connection as he played with Doyoung's nipples, causing him to let out an embarrassed moan.

Jisung's eyes widened at the aggressive display, and the reaction it earned him.

He brushed his fingertips over Chenle's chest, going over the perked nubs.

"A-ah! Nnnn!"

The alpha arousal spike made Johnny scrunch his nose. He hummed approvingly.

Jisung pounced on Chenle, kissing down his neck as he imitated Johnny, now tweaking the other's nipples.

Johnny's hands traveled down Doyoung to his lower back, pulling forward and up so that Doyoung's back was arched and his chest was in his face. He sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Gh-ahhhh~"

Jisung and Chenle's heads both snapped in their direction, Jisung lifting himself up on his arms to get a better look. Johnny smirked, scooting back on the bed next to them.

"Keep going." He said, sparing a look to his cute packmates before taking the other nipple in his mouth.

Jisung's mouth was hanging open. He nodded dumbly, returning to Chenle's chest to apply what he'd learned.

Chenle moaned out desperately, wiggling his hips.

" _More_ , Jisung please!"

Jisung pointed his thick upper lip towards Johnny, face imploring. Johnny's inner wolf wagged it's tail, pleased with the respectful gesture. He nodded in approval, and Jisung was pushing back in, giving needy thing what it wanted. Chenle moaned in relief and Jisung let out a low pleased purr that made Johnny's ear twitch.

Johnny guided Doyoung down, he needed to be inside _now_. Doyoung groaned, airy and soulful, taking his cock like he was made for it.

The omega bounced up and down like he had something to prove, arching his back and making small, reserved sounds.

He heard Chenle, his light voice ringing in the hot room filled with the sounds of skin slapping and heavy breathing.

"Jisung, it feels _good_ ". A-ah, it's so good..." 

Johnny felt weirdly proud. Jisung was right, he _should_ be here for Chenle during his heat. It felt right, these two together, being each other's firsts, each other's only.

Doyoung was still moving on him, he rode Johnny with better stamina than Chenle did with Jisung, to be expected from the more experienced omega. He impaled himself on Johnny's cock over and over, holding onto the other as Johnny played with his nipples.

"Johnny, o-oh!"

Johnny smirked, suddenly taking Doyoung by the shoulders and flipping him onto his back, pinning his wrists above his head. 

Doyoung's voice cracked on a moan as Johnny re entered him. Johnny purred as he pushed in.

"Aaaa -- AH! -- aauuughh!!" 

"Don't go too crazy yet, but they like it when you take control." Johnny told the young alpha, who was giving slow, full thrusts into the omega under him. He starting to growl with possessive excitement.

Johnny bit Doyoung lightly on the ear, before sitting up on his knees and pulling Doyoung into him by his hips. He looked debauched, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, eyes far off as Johnny dragged him up onto his knees so he could push into him. Johnny smirked, what happened to decorum?

"I didn't know you were so shameless, baby." He said, stroking the other's lean hipbone. "Did you forget that we were supposed to be teaching?"

He gave a hard thrust in.

"Ah! Hnn! Aaauu...!"

Doyoung was pale and delicate, beautiful as he continued to thrust into him, pulling the other into his cock repeatedly.

Johnny couldn't help but look at Chenle as well, pale and smooth chest heaving, his wide boyish face full of ectasy as his chosen alpha fucked the heat out of him. Johnny licked his lips, watching the gangly alpha who was curved over, jerking into the omega haphazardly.

"Pull his legs up." The older alpha instructed, and Jisung did so, mindlessly scooping Chenle's legs up and pressing them to his chest, reaching deeper inside him. The angle allowed him to scoot up more on his knees, have more flexibility to deliver harder thrusts. His pace hastened, and Chenle's sounds increased in their pitch and volume.

"Oh! OhMyGod!" 

Johnny smirked. "Yeah, fuck him good. Fuck him _so good_."

Johnny knew they must be close, his own knot was now forming, they must be ready to burst. His alpha paced restlessly.

" _Knot him._ We could do with more pups."

Jisung moaned lowly, hips staggering.

Chenle gasped.

"Yesyesyesyes! Knot me! _OhMyGawd_ please!"

"Oh _god_ , Lele..." Jisung rasped out. "Nnn!"

Doyoung was shaking his head.

"Nooooo... 's too young..."

Johnny growled lightly. "You want me to knot _you_?"

Doyoung nodded, delirious.

"Good boy." 

He thrust in deep, pushing his knot past Doyoung's rim, making him twitch.

Chenle was begging again, overwhelmed tears falling from his eyes.

"Knot me! I _need_ it, I need- _ah_!"

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Do it. Knot him. Knot him and _breed_ him."

He watched as Jisung obeyed, struggling at first to push it past the tight barrier. Chenle was keening, head rolling back and forth as his wet hole was stretched open. Jisung forced it in, accelerating suddenly as it broke through and he slipped inside.

"F-fuck!" He gasped out, burying his face in Chenle's neck.

Chenle groaned and rocked down, but was overtaken by Jisung's movement. The alpha was humping into him fiercely, panting open mouthed, his canines enlarged and bared.

Johnny realized what was happening, stopping his thrusting to quickly shove his hand over, into Jisung's mouth. He winced as he received the bite meant for Chenle's neck.

It grabbed Doyoung's attention. Johnny grabbed his cheeks, turning the other to face him, as he resumed his slow thrusts.

It was clear that Chenle was coming, voice high and squeaking at the end.

"Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ "

Jisung's teeth buried themselves deeper into his hand as he came, knot bursting inside the omega, filling him deeply.

He gasped as he finished, finally releasing Johnny's hand. He open-mouthed panted, blood and saliva dripping from his stained teeth.

Johnny snarled, wrenching his bloody hand back. He gripped and pushed Doyoung's legs, spreading them wide, using them as handles as he fucked down roughly. The omega writhed and held onto the sheets for dear life, as Johnny's knot finally swelled to the tip.

"A-a-aaahhh!"

Doyoung was cumming, and Johnny's knot burst, spilling inside the willing omega. "Fuck! Nggh!"

He pushed in, feeling his cock twitch as he came, finally letting Doyoung's legs fall to his sides.

Johnny sucked in air, letting his eyes shut for a moment as he emptied into the other, release calming him.

He maneuvered them onto their sides, stuffing a pillow under his hip to get comfortable while they waited for his knot to come down.

Doyoung turned, concern furrowing his brows as he checked on the pair next to them. Johnny looked too, Jisung was collapsed on top of Chenle, who didn't seem suffocated or bothered. They both looked so sleepy and satisfied.

Johnny twirled a strand of Doyoung's hair around his finger.

"You both can take plan B tomorrow, neither of you need to have pups if you don't want to."

Doyoung smiled. "I know. I wasn't really in my right mind. Knotting him was good, he'll have a couple hours of clarity before another wave hits him. It will be an easier heat overall with Jisung with him."

Johnny nodded. He reached forward and smacked the back of Jisung's head. He whimpered, and Chenle released a small-dog growl.

Johnny ignored it. He pointed his finger in the other's face threateningly.

"I _told_ you not to mark him! Bring something to bite next time, you can't just bite him without _permission_!" 

He growled, pointing at Chenle and then himself. Making it clear that he meant both Chenle's _and_ _his_ permission, as he was head alpha.

It was a weak growl, unconvincing.

Maybe it was just his post-orgasm bliss, maybe it was because he knew that when Jisung asked his permission, he'd grant it.

Jisung shot him a guilty look. "I'm sorry... I won't, I promise."

"Good." Johnny dropped his hand, which Doyoung promptly took, bringing it to his mouth to soothe it and clean the wound.

Chenle looked much more lucid, he took Jisung's face and turned it to him, feeling it with his thumbs. He stared at his lover happily.

"Thank you for helping us, Johnny-hyung, Doyoung-hyung." He said, eyes still on the young alpha.

"Thank you for letting my heat be with Jisung."

Johnny grunted, head falling back to the pillow.

"We have to get permission from Taeyong for it to continue."

"Which I'm sure you'll get!" Doyoung quickly piped up. 

"He bit me." Johnny said flatly. "Taeyong is gonna be pissed. He might not approve."

Doyoung sighed. "I'll talk to him, don't worry. I'll make sure you guys can be together even if it has to be, uh... Supervised."

Chenle giggled. "I wouldn't mind that."

Jisung was blushing red. "If Lele doesn't mind I don't either."

Johnny smiled.

"Mm. Are you ready to sleep, beautiful?" He asked, stroking Doyoung's cheek.

Doyoung blushed and pushed his hand away. "Yes, you big oaf." He awkwardly managed to grab his phone, using it to turn off the lights and throw on some music to fall asleep to.

While drifting off, he heard two soft little "I love yous" from the other pair on the bed.

He smiled and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing smut.  
> Follow me on Twitter if you want.  
> [SariSari_bb](https://mobile.twitter.com/Sarisari_bb)


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny woke to the smell of an aroused alpha.

He felt a quick spike of adrenaline, but not the expected disgust or aggression that should accompany sensing an aroused alpha in the presence of his mates. Quite the opposite in fact, he inhaled the scent to let it calm him, knowing it would because of the person it belonged to.

Johnny opened his eyes to see the source, still sleeping peacefully. He lifted his head and took his time admiring the handsome face.

He always had a soft spot for Jaehyun.

It was why he allowed the other alpha to share his nest, alongside his two preferred omega partners, sharing them as well.

It was also why he had refrained from marking their scent glands, afraid the gesture may scare the other alpha off, make him uncomfortable with their slightly unconventional relationship.

Which Johnny didn't want.

It wasn't uncommon for an alpha to share his nest with more than one omega, but it was less common to share with an unrelated alpha. 

But Johnny liked Jaehyun, and he liked that his favored omegas liked him as well. More than just platonically.

It made sense to Johnny, especially when he had such a large pack, to have another alpha at his side. It felt natural he should have higher ranking in the household, a higher level of authority over the others. And Jaehyun didn't just share Johnny's bed, he took up responsibilities of head alpha when Johnny couldn't; he made the pack feel safe.

Johnny breathed in deeply, hand moving to card through the sleeping alpha's hair.

Jaehyun instinctively nuzzled into the hand, shifting slightly.

The movement made Taeyong whine. He was currently being spooned by the sleeping alpha, his legs entangled with Doyoung's who Johnny was draped over. Johnny retracted his hand, worried he created a chain reaction that would wake all of his lovers.

He looked at Taeyong again, surprised the other's big doe eyes were open, staring into his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Johnny whispered.

"It's okay." Taeyong whispered back.

Johnny smiled at him. "It seems Jae is having a nice dream…"

Taeyong pressed his butt back into the other, Jaehyun hummed in his sleep and pressed his hips forward. 

Taeyong giggled. "It seems like he is."

Doyoung was mumbling and wiggling restlessly. 

"Smells good…"

He pawed at Taeyong and the sleeping alpha, settling on cuddling into the other omega and throwing Jaehyun's arm over him.

Johnny let the other out of his hold, amused by the omega's clinginess from smelling Jaehyun's arousal.

"Mm?" Came Jaehyun's deep hum, signaling he was awake.

"Sorry I woke all of you." Johnny said quietly.

"Mm."

Taeyong chose that moment to wiggle his butt against Jaehyun. The aroused smell grew.

"Did you have a nice dream Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong asked breathily.

"Mmmhh…" was the reply, closer to a moan than actual communication.

Johnny chuckled and pulled the covers from his body, the whines of the omegas as he left and let in the cold adding to his mirth.

"You've riled them up Jae. Better take care of them before I'm done making breakfast."

Jaehyun's eyes snapped open at that. He lifted his head, shaking the sleep from his mind.

"What?? You're going to leave me here with _both_ of them? Johnny, it's too _early_ \- I'm only one man!"

Johnny laughed, pulling the covers down off of Doyoung, the heavenly scent of his slick reaching him. 

He moved, positioning himself lower on the bed, laying between the squirming omega's legs.

Doyoung whined, rubbing his thighs together. Johnny hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the other's shorts, pulling them down swiftly.

He licked his lips.

"I guess I can help out."

****

Johnny felt feverish after breakfast, which was unfortunate timing, since they were supposed to go to an amusement park today. He knew he should stay home, he didn't want to hurl on a ride.

This was another reason he was glad to have an alpha he trusted enough to share his bed. Without Jae he wouldn't want to stay behind and let the majority of his pack go somewhere without him, because he did worry.

Everyone was putting on shoes and sunscreen, finishing getting ready to leave.

Johnny approached Jaehyun, pulling him in by his nape to touch their foreheads together.

Jaehyun stared into his eyes, understandingly.

"I'll watch over them Johnny. You should try to rest."

Johnny hummed in the affirmative.

"Taeyong is going to stay with you-"

"No" Johnny interrupted. "He should go have fun. I'll be fine here by myself." Johnny pulled his head back and shot Taeyong a look, who was watching them with arms crossed from across the room. Taeyong sighed and shook his head, making it cleared he had heard and disapproved.

"You're not going to be completely alone, a few others are staying behind as well. If you feel any worse grab one of them or give us a call." Jaehyun said.

"Who else is staying behind?"

"Well, Jungwoo is in heat, so he and Lucas have scent-blocked their room and are there now. And besides them those two want to stay behind."

Jaehyun hitched his thumb back at the members in question.

Johnny looked at the two who were not getting ready to leave, just hanging around to see everyone off, Mark and Chenle.

Johnny knew Mark was bad with rollercoasters, Chenle must not be a fan either. Johnny nodded.

"Alright, then."

They saw the others off, watching them pile into two large vans, driven by Taeil and Kun. They all filed in, waving goodbye to the others as the cars pulled away.

Johnny returned to his room, he laid in the bed shared by him and his lovers.

He lay there for hours, feeling hot and strange. His adrenaline still hadn't gone down.

The anxiety was getting to him.

He got up, choosing to pace around the room rather than lay down and relax like he knew he should. Like Jaehyun had told him to. 

He wanted Taeyong. He should have let him stay. He felt anxious without him, needy. He wanted Doyoung, or Jaehyun, or Taeil. He wanted his pack, he should've cancelled today. He wanted one of his omegas here, holding him.

His mind strayed. He recalled making love to Ten when he first joined their pack. It was customary as head alpha to take a new omega to bed, just as it was custom to draw blood from a new alpha member in a fight. It determined their ranking, and reaffirmed his own position as head of the pack.

Johnny didn't force this tradition, but Ten had approached him, eager to take advantage of this practice even after Johnny had told him there was no need. 

He recalled Ten entering his room, strutting past a shocked Jaehyun and Doyoung. Taeyong had also been in the nest, had sat up, giving a sardonic smile to the other omega even as he confidently straddled Johnny. The head omega's face turned to genuine amusement as he listened to the new member tell Johnny he wanted to ‘ride his fat cock in front of his mates', and how he’d be glad to ‘show his omegas how it’s done.’ Johnny felt his skin thrum as he recalled Ten whispering into his ear huskily. ‘They can join too, baby, I don't mind. I just need you tonight.’ 

The memory made Johnny feel hot, wishing Ten was here for a repeat of that night, or one of several others that they had spent together. He groaned. Even if Ten was here he could not have him, he was mated with Kun, now.

It was despicable to have sex with a mated omega without their alpha's consent, which no way Kun would give. He knew Kun occasionally invited Hendery and Yangyang into his and Ten’s bed, but he doubted the other alpha would want him there. Johnny shook his head. Ten wasn’t here, he struck the thought from his mind, trying to ignore the ugly temporary regret he was feeling for giving Kun his blessing to claim the feisty omega, after he agreed to the claim. 

He found himself leaving the room, thoughts clouded, head hot. 

He wandered through the house, not sure what he was looking for. Mark was probably secluded in the basement working on mixes, he should get to him. He should be able to put Johnny at ease.

Despite the scent blockers he could faintly detect Jungwoo, roses and lychee temping him to go down the hall towards the omega in the midst of heat. Lucas's pheromones were piercing through the fog, driving Johnny to turn away, to descend the stairs, instead. He couldn't fight him. Wouldn't.

He approached the kitchen, where he was hit with the smell of fresh hibiscus. He knew before he saw him, that it was Chenle, busying himself in the fridge, grabbing items and placing them on the counter. There was music playing from the other room, it flowed into the kitchen, where Chenle was bopping to it.

He turned his head as Johnny entered the room.

"Johnny-hyung!" He exclaimed, running to Johnny, fists balled up to his chest.

"How are you feeling? Sick…?"

Johnny’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Yeah… keep doing what you were doing Lele, I just need to uh… need to talk to Mark.”

Chenle cocked his head, but nodded, returning to what he was doing.

Johnny watched as the other settled himself at the counter.

He watched as the other moved his hips to the music, eyes drifting down his body. He stopped to soak in the sight.

The scent drew him in, pulling him by an invisible leash further into the kitchen. He stood behind Chenle, who appeared to be making himself a sandwich, oblivious to the other's gaze. Johnny leaned in, caging the other to the counter as his chest met a small back.

Chenle jumped a little, but continued making his sandwich, not unaccustomed to Johnny's affection.

"Hyung? …Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Johnny made a noise of confirmation as he found his hands on the other's hips, a sort of short snarl he didn't know he could make. Chenle squeaked, before shaking his head, frustrated by something.

"You've been smelling weird today. Especially now." 

"You noticed before?"

"Yeah. You're like, I dunno, spicier?"

Johnny knew with that statement what was happening to him. Newly presented omegas were more sensitive to pheromones. He knew he should leave, but he felt his logic slipping as he fell deeper into his rut. 

Johnny tightened his grip on Chenle's hips.

"Is that why you stayed behind today? You sensed what was happening with me?"

"Huh? No-I, I felt kind of weird, anxious. I was worried I might be getting si-Ah!"

Johnny had slipped a hand to Chenle's backside. He took a handful, pleased with the squeak the omega made. He massaged the cheek in his palm, leaning his body onto the other.

Chenle dropped the butter knife in his hand.

"A-ah! Johnny! What are you doing?"

There was a rumbling in Johnny's chest. He felt dazed, desire burning through him as he recalled Chenle's heat, how he looked in ectasy, his pretty omega… Chenle had sensed Johnny's rut and stayed. He may not understand but his body did. It called out to his alpha.

Johnny felt his other hand up Chenle's chest, covering his slim build easily. His hand came to rest spread over the younger's collarbones, grip on the base of his neck. 

Chenle shook his head. "Hyung… I can't.. My alpha-"

"No." Johnny growled, squeezing his hand slightly, a hot iron of rage searing through his muscles. He felt Chenle swallow.

"He is not your alpha."

Johnny brushed his lip against Chenle's ear, voice low and dark. "I am head alpha. You are my omega."

Chenle shivered, the hibiscus smell getting stronger. Johnny grinned. The younger was so easily worked up, already making slick for him. It smelled so fucking good.

Johnny pulled back, observing the other leaned over the counter, holding onto the edge for dear life, obviously affected by Johnny, the tension in the air. 

Mindlessly he tugged the younger's shorts down, nearly cooing at the tiny undies that were exposed.

"Nn…"

He leaned into his palm on the counter pushing the smaller further forward, massaging the more exposed ass with his free hand wantonly. He rubbed in between the younger's thighs, feeling forward and backwards fully, brushing over the younger's half-hard cock, feeling the damp fabric.

Chenle trembled.

"Ah… ahh…"

"That's it… good boy…"

Johnny purred, slipping his fingers past the younger's panties, fingers circling his slick hole.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me."

He rubbed back and forth, spreading the wetness around, watching with dark eyes as Chenle bit his lip, trying to clamp his mouth shut to hide his sinful noises. Johnny slid two fingers into his entrance, and Chenle broke, gasping out in a high airy pitch.

He moved his fingers in and out of the other, angling his body so he could press his hardon into the other while he operated. His mind was working only just enough to recognize that he wouldn't fit without some stretching.

"Are you… going into rut?" Chenle gasped, looking at Johnny over his shoulder with wide eyes.

Johnny sighed, hot breath hitting Chenle's neck. 

"Omega." Was his only answer.

Chenle tried to move out of his hold. Johnny pushed him forward firmly, instincts telling him to hurry _up, dominate._

"J-Johnny, no! I can't!"

"You can. " He heard himself saying. He inserted a third finger, moving and stretching the other's entrance with practiced ease.

God, he shouldn't do this. 

He brushed the spongy bundle of nerves inside of Chenle, who let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips forward.

God, he had to do this.

Johnny introduced a fourth finger.

"Nnnnn!"

Oh, fuck. Chenle's cries were so cute. Johnny needed him. He unzipped his pants, letting his length fall out heavily.

"A-alpha… please, go slow..." Chenle said upon hearing the zipper.

Johnny felt some sobering remorse.

He backed up.

"Go." He breathed.

"Huh?"

"I said, go. Now. Or I'll…"

He held his cock in his hand, staring at Chenle's hole in front of him, no longer caging the other in.

Chenle was looking at him over his shoulder, conflict in his eyes. He took a deep breath, but made no other move to leave.

Johnny lined himself up.

"You may regret this."

He pushed in, just breaching the surface made Chenle cry out.

He eased into the tight cavern, the continuous whine of the owner being the reminder to take it slow.

Fuck it felt good.

"Too big!" Chenle gritted out. 

"I can't -- take it out --"

His voice broke into a sob.

"You can." Johnny assured. He leaned in to kiss his temple and wipe the tear away, his other hand reaching for the younger's cock, stroking it languidly. 

The hibiscus smell flared, and Johnny hummed in approval.

Hands on Chenle's hips, he pulled out slightly before burying himself in.

"Ah! Wait! Not yet - ah!

Another thrust.

"Nn! A-ahhh…!" 

Again, and again, Johnny buried himself in, until he was fucking the other braced against the counter. 

His rut was in full swing.

"Fuck you're so tight… You like that, omega? You like taking my cock?"

He took the others arms behind his back, forcing him to lay forward on the counter, cheek smashed against the cold marble.

"A-a-ahhh…!"

"Such a good little bitch, letting me use you like this. Bending over and taking my cock on a moment's notice…" 

He released the other's arms, Chenle let them lay on the counter limply, his entire body submitting. Johnny fucked into him harder, making the younger drool and moan brokenly.

He drove his hips harder and harder, whilst pulling the younger's hips into him, the slapping sounds obscene.

"Aahhh! Nnnn!"

"Fuck you feel good."

Chenle gasped and came, spilling onto the counter.

A door shut.

"Johnny?!" Mark yelled, voice cracking. "What are you doing??"

Johnny turned his head and sure enough, Mark had entered the kitchen. He looked horrified as he stepped around the kitchen island and answered his own question, once he could see the young omega.

"Chenle?? But Chenle is Jisung's- wait are you in your rut right now??" Mark asked, fear entering his voice.

Johnny growled. He pulled out of Chenle and turned to face Mark, hand going to Chenle's arm to hold him in place, though he stayed crumpled against the counter.

"It's my right." Johnny answered lowly.

Mark looked at Chenle, his face etched with worry.

"He can't handle you Johnny, not in _rut_. Look at him! Let me take him…" he stepped forward, but froze when Johnny bared his teeth and snarled at him.

Mark shook his head, disappointment clear on his face.

"You're not in your right mind now, John. This isn't you -"

"Leave." Johnny spat. As Mark turned Johnny had a flash of clarity. "Call Taeyong."

Mark backed away slowly, nodding. When he reached the kitchen's threshold he turned and bolted, phone coming to his ear as he went.

Johnny turned back to the omega, he was barely holding himself up, legs shaking.

Johnny spun him around, lifting the other and throwing him over his shoulder.

Chenle gasped, a new wave of slick spilling out of him from the display of strength, throwing him around like he was nothing.

He quickly took the younger upstairs to his room, setting him down and stripping him off his remaining clothes. Johnny removed his own, before laying on the bed and taking Chenle with him.

His cock was still rock-hard, he needed _in_ and needed in _now_. He pulled the omega onto his lap. Chenle's hands found his shoulders, he squeezed them as Johnny played with his nipples, pinching and rolling one insistently while he slowly pushed inside of him. 

Johnny watched his face scrunch with sick satisfaction, pleased when he saw the other was hard again.

He upped his pace, thrusting up into the light body over and over until he felt his lower back ache.

He settled on bouncing the other on his cock, the younger's hands fell from their grip on his shoulders and hung awkwardly at his sides, jerking around as the alpha manuevered him like a ragdoll on and off of his cock.

"A-aahnn... J-Johnny...!"

He grunted in response.

His knot was growing, it hit Chenle's rim, too big to breach him without effort.

Chenle gasped when he felt it, breaking his strung out moan to signal fear.

Johnny chuckled, continuing to bounce him on his cock.

"Ahh… Johnny, 'ts too much…"

Johnny cooed, he stilled, flipping the other over onto his back.

He opened the other's legs wide and pounded into him, fast and shallow like an animal, having to pull out more as this knot grew. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't try to knot him, a realization that made his alpha angry, but it would respect. 

"Oh my god! It's too big! Too much!"

"Take it, omega."

"Ah-ahh!"

Chenle was cumming, tightening around Johnny's cock and spasming. Johnny groaned.

"Oh fuck you're tight. You liked that, baby? Good boy."

He pulled out only to push back in slowly, watching his cock disappear into the spasming hole with interest.

"We're not done yet, omega."

Johnny continued to fuck into him, feeling his knot grow further. Chenle whined from overstimulation, trying to squirm away from the knot that hit his rim. Johnny pulled him in by his hips, unrelenting with his force. He retracted his cock as his knot grew, avoiding shoving it in, but chasing his release. When his knot was at the tip and ready to burst he pulled out entirely, jerking himself over the spent omega, watching his panting delicate form under him.

Johnny leaned back on his knees and aimed his cock at Chenle's stomach, knot squirting furiously. 

He painted the omega's stomach white, feeling the daze and uncontrollable need ebb from his body the longer he showered the other with his cum. 

After a solid 30 seconds of releasing, Johnny collapsed next to Chenle on the bed. He was relieved he had some time before the desire would be back, and since Mark had surely called Taeyong, he would be home soon to help him through it. 

He glanced over at Chenle, who had passed out immediately after the shower of cum had stopped. 

His boyish face was pink and shiny with sweat. Johnny positioned him correctly on the bed, placing a pillow under his head. He deserved to rest.

He shook his head. 

"Jisung is going to be furious with you." 

Johnny got up and threw on some boxers. now that he was lucid he was completely mortified, he wasn't sure how he'd face Jisung. 

He didn't want to see the look of hurt on the other's face. But for now he should focus on rehydrating and taking care of Chenle, he was filthy and could also definitely use some water. And wasn't he making something to eat earlier? Johnny could bring that to him at least. 

Johnny slipped out of the room, relieved he had something to do while he waited besides wallow in regret. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> Thanks Lilu4ria for suggesting this concept in the comments of ch1! I liked it so I wrote it, and then I kept writing.
> 
> DM or follow me on Twitter if you want!  
> [SariSari_bb](https://mobile.twitter.com/Sarisari_bb)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry it's been so long!
> 
> If you are familiar with this fic you may want to go back and reread, I just re-edited and added to the previous chapters, so they are much more polished than before!
> 
> Enjoy the chap!

The door opened, and Johnny’s alpha hummed in pleasure as the familiar scents of two of his nestmates rushed in. Johnny’s knot had just about gone down, he was sitting at the desk, munching on his sandwich in his boxers, fueling up for the next wave of his rut.

Jaehyun and Taeyong paused in the entry of the room, taking in the scene in front of them.

Johnny looked over as well, Chenle was sleeping soundly. He had cleaned the young omega with a washcloth and thrown boxers on him, but was unable to wake him to give him the water and sandwich he had brought him. 

“Oh _god,_ Johnny…” Taeyong uttered quietly before running to Chenle’s side, touching his forehead with his palm instinctively. Jaehyun followed.

Johnny grabbed his water and drank deeply, using it to swallow the bready bolus stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“I _know._ ” He said shamefully.

“I shouldn’t have.”

Taeyong looked at him sympathetically.

“I know you didn’t _mean_ to… Did you…?”

“No, I didn’t. I finished on his stomach.”

Taeyong nodded.

“Was he… okay with it?” Jaehyun asked hesitantly.

Taeyong rounded on him.

“ _Jaehyun!_ Johnny wouldn’t… he _wouldn’t…_ not if Chenle really didn't want to..."

Taeyong brushed his hand through Chenle’s hair. He flicked his eyes to Johnny, who winced in response. He worried his lip thinking back on it, but eventually nodded. Conceptually, Chenle was okay with having sex with Johnny, and had chosen to stay. Everything else, though... Taeyong gave a worried nod back before returning his attention to Chenle.

“It’s natural for an omega to want the full acceptance of their head alpha. Mind _and_ body, in every sense... I just hope Jisung understands.”

Johnny groaned, throwing his head in his hands. 

“Don’t remind me, poor _Jisung -I --_ I feel _awful_. I can’t believe I didn’t feel my rut coming, I should have let you stay home, Yong, then I never would have-”

" _Johnny._ ”

Jaehyun cut him off, coming in close and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop. There’s no use going over what-ifs. Not now. You’re currently in rut, we should focus on that. Is your knot almost down?"

“Almost.” 

The room was starting to heat up, Taeyong’s scent hadn’t changed but was smelling more tempting to Johnny, like something sweet was in the oven, nearly done baking.

“Oh wow… um. Very almost.” He said, hand coming to his forehead to wipe the sweat and rub his temples. Jaehyun massaged his shoulder tenderly.

“Jae, can you carry him please?” Taeyong asked, gesturing to the spent omega on the bed.

Jaehyun nodded, moving to the bed and pulling the young omega into his arms.

“Stay with him. I want you there when Jisung gets home.” Johnny said, nodding to the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Okay."

“Tell him he needs to drink the water -- and make sure he eats!” Taeyong said, collecting the meal in his hands and starting towards the door with Jaehyun.

“You’re coming back, right?” Johnny asked, his alpha getting anxious as his omega increased the distance between them.

Taeyong glanced over his shoulder, smiling softly.

“‘Course, baby. I’ll be super quick.”

“Okay... thank you Yong. Jae, make sure to send Doie up when he gets home.” He rubbed the back of his neck, fingers fidgety. 

“Taeyong will probably need a break by then.”

They left, and Johnny quickly scarfed his remaining food and started chugging the water he had brought, glad that Taeyong’s scent was temporarily gone and his body accepted that food was something worth pursuing now.

God, the burning was coming back, steadily creeping up his neck. He stood and began to pace back and forth, mimicking the anxious, irritated wolf in his mind.

The door opened, and Johnny didn't need to look to know it was Taeyong. The moment he breached the doorframe Johnny picked up his scent. 

Patchouli and violets, it's _home_ and _relief_ and he _needed it. N_ ow _._ Johnny growled and stalked up to the other quickly.

"O-oh." Taeyong peeped. His doe eyes widened in shock and as the other advanced towards him, hands coming to the wall behind him to cushion himself as Johnny reached him and pushed him against it. 

Johnny caged him there, diving into the omega's neck to mouth his scent gland, first.

Taeyong gasped, shuddering slightly when Johnny moves his hands under the other's shirt, running up his lower back to his waist, squeezing.

Johnny breathes the other in and groans. Being so close to Taeyong put him at ease, yet it made his heart race, made his blood _burn._

His alpha was growling at him. _M_ _ark him,_ it said. He's _yours._

He pushed it down, sharply.

 _Jaehyun_. He reminded it.

We can't. We _love_ him. We have to _share._

The wolf whined but conceded, promising to leave marks elsewhere. Maybe he could claim one side and Jaehyun could do the other? The thought made his wolf growl, too hostile and hormonal to be okay with anyone else's mark on _his mate._ Not now. 

He started in on the other's collarbone, nipping the skin there as he trailed his fingers up the other's ribcage.

When one of Taeyong's hands come to Johnny's nape he starts to suck, leaving a dark bruise on the pale flesh. He spread his hands, swiping his thumbs up to flick the nubs on Taeyong's chest. Taeyong whimpered, a sound that had Johnny's hips stuttering forward.

He's hard in his underwear, now pressing into Taeyong's hip insistently.

Johnny trails up Taeyong's neck, kissing along his distinctly defined jaw until he reached lips, enveloping them with his natural pout.

He threads his fingers into Taeyong's soft hair, pulling down sharply to angle the other's mouth up into his.

He knew how much Taeyong liked his lips, how good he was with his tongue. And while he still had some wherewithal he intended to use it to please, twirling it around Taeyong's skillfully while he felt down the shorter's smooth chest.

His alpha purred, pleased when it picked up the smell of slick leaking from his omega, arousal making the air thick.

Taeyong gasped when Johnny sucked his tongue, hand falling from his neck and barely catching on his shoulder. It was uncharacteristic to the normally composed head omega. Johnny knew his rut was effecting him.

He pulled back. Sure enough, Taeyong was a mess, hair disheveled and face pink. His large eyes were blown out, pupils so wide that Johnny would have suspected drugs if he didn't know better. He chuckled darkly, dragging the hand in Taeyong's hair down the side of his face, cradling his cheek and hooking his thumb into the other's mouth.

Taeyong looked at him, eyes watery, mouth dragged open making him drool.

"My lil 'mega, such a mess."

Taeyong whined, rubbing his thighs together as he tried to speak with a finger in his mouth.

"The phera -- ahh --mones… i-intense…"

Johnny smirked. "Mmmmmm… is it too much for you, baby? Making you crazy, ready to take my knot?"

Taeyong whimpered. Johnny captured his lips again, just briefly, before spinning the omega around as he dropped to his knees. 

The slick smell was calling to him, he loved that he made Taeyong like this, making him his drippy little hole.

He pulled the other's pants and boxers down, shoving his face in, large hands moving to the other's hips to keep him balanced as the omega braced himself against the wall and struggled to kick the clothes off his ankles without tripping. 

Checking Taeyong was settled, Johnny then spread his cheeks open, kneading the flesh as he dipped in and licked up the delicious slick on the other's rim.

Taeyong let out a strangled cry as he tickled him with his tongue. Giving tentative licks before pressing his fingers in next to it.

"J-Johnny!! A-ah!" Taeyong pressed his cheek against the wall.

"What do you want, babydoll?" Johnny asked, watching as he pulled his fingers back slowly before pushing them back in, deep.

"Alpha, _please"_

Johnny couldn't wait. He stood, spinning Taeyong around and promptly lifting him. 

Taeyong's legs wrapped around his waist, Johnny hugged him close as he took him to the bed. He released the other onto it, he bounced, oversized shirt slipping down off his shoulder.

Johnny yanked his boxers and crawled over him.

Taeyong’s eyes were half-lidded. His legs fell open invitingly, and Johnny wasted no time lining himself up and pushing inside.

Taeyong moaned, a sound Johnny loved, full and deep and demanding. He was grabbing onto Johnny’s shoulders, pulling him in. Johnny kissed his neck as he bottomed out, hot breath producing goosebumps on the other.

"I shouldn't have let you go earlier. Should have been in you this whole time.” Johnny said, voice coming out steadily despite how he felt ready to snap. He pulled his cock out sinfully slow.

Taeyong nodded frantically, fingers flexing into his skin.

“Shoulda -- nnnah -- stayed. I _need_ you, need you in me so bad, Johnny.”

“I _know_ , baby. It's where I belong, huh?”

Johnny thrust back in, putting his weight into it.

“Aaauuuughhh!! Auuuh..."

“My pretty omega.”

He pulled out slow again, before pushing in at the same pace, one he knew wasn’t nearly enough for Taeyong. He pulled back to admire the sight of his cock slowly sliding in then out to the head, engorged and shiny with slick. He brought his thumb to the rim, gently touching where they were barely connected. 

"Love this pretty little cunt. It's mine, huh, baby?"

Taeyong shuddered. "Y-yeah... 'myours... nnn-"

"Good."

He pushed back in slow, thumb stroking at the flesh that was stretching around his thick cock.

“John-- uhhnn, so good... Need it...”

Normally Johnny would want to tease, to go at a tortuous pace for longer, making Taeyong frustrated and maybe even want to take over himself.

But this was his rut.

His alpha was getting louder, message clear, insistent, demanding.

Fuck, breed, dominate.

So he upped his pace, fucking into the pliant body under him, mouthing the omegas neck. Taeyong is whining, keening noises urging him on.

He can’t go _fast_ enough. He pulls back, sitting back on his haunches so he can pull Taeyong into him with his large hands while he fucks forward.

Taeyong approves, moaning prettily as he’s pulled by his hips up and into Johnny’s cock, fisting the sheets at his sides to anchor himself. Johnny thrusts in.

“Yes, _fuck_ , love your cock... _alpha..."_

He grunts, needing to up the pace. He yanks Taeyong into him, fingers almost bruising his hip bones.

“YES! Oh God. Fuck me. Fuck me fuckme fuckmefuckme-- ah!”

His knot is growing, already making it harder to get into the other. He grasps his cock and pushes with deliberate effort, past Taeyong’s rim, forcing it inside.

Taeyong gasps, hands flying up above his head as his back arches. He grips the sheets on either side of his head, eyes squinting shut.

“YES! Yesyesyesyes! Oh _fuck,_ Johnny!”

Johnny can’t think, only registering the ecstasy his omega is in from taking his knot. He needs to finish in him, needs to fuck him so full and burst inside of him, give his omega what he wants, what he needs.

"Gonna fill you up." He utters through clenched teeth.

His arms and hands and hips are brutal as he pistons in and out as fast as he can, as hard as he can, until -

“YES!! AAAAAUUUUGGGHH -- NNNHH~! I’m cum- cumming, nnNNNGH~!”

"Nnngh!"

Johnny grunts, feeling the squeezing and spasming of his partner’s body around his cock, making it hard to move. He doesn't need to much, the sounds of Taeyong finishing are fucking divine and driving him to the edge. He fucks in hard as his knot bursts. He's gasping, falling forward onto his elbows as hot cum pumps into the omega who’s legs lock around his waist, stiff for a moment as his orgasm washes over him, eventually relaxing uselessly on the bed.

His knot is locked in place. He lifts himself up just enough to fold Taeyong’s leg up and maneuver the limb in between his own, so as he rolls to his side he won’t crush it under his weight.

Taeyong is panting, pretty face still scrunched up from the desperation that he had been feeling before his orgasm hit.

Johnny brushes the hair from his face, trying to soothe. Taeyong's eyes open, searching his before his face relaxes, breath coming more slowly now as he lets himself go limp.

Johnny feels clear and complete, nestled inside his partner. He kisses Taeyong on the forehead, who hums in reply.

“Love you.” He murmured.

“Love… you.” Taeyong breathed.

Johnny hummed, shifting to get comfortable while his knot took its sweet time deflating.

“Fuckin’ love it when you’re in rut.” Taeyong said, nuzzling into him.

Johnny breathed out a laugh. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s so hot… Acting like you own me.”

Johnny chuckled as he leaned into the other’s ear and reached down to squeeze his ass, alpha flaring in victory and moving his mouth for him, vocalizing something he would never normally think or say.

“I do own you.”

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Johnny knows Jisung is home.

He hears the commotion, feels the emotion in the air. It breaches the walls, permeating the air and making Johnny’s alpha growl. 

He opens his eyes and sees Taeyong has also woken up, having sensed just as he had, that their pack was in turmoil, that something is very wrong. He looks into Taeyong’s worried eyes and frowns.

Johnny slips his limp cock out of the other, rolling off the bed to pull his boxers up as quickly as he can. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been asleep. He feels perspiration prickling his neck, so he figures he’ll be due for another round soon.

To make matters worse, he’s worried and irritated, more irritated than he usually would be when his pack is in chaos. He feels too vulnerable and aggressive on his rut. He wants Douyoung and Jae here, standing with him. He wants the entire rest of the pack here, kneeling down and behaving, calming the fuck down.

But he knows that's not happening. He feels their energy, surmounting anger, jealousy, rage. From and towards his fellow packmates, towards _him._

The _insolence._

He tries to push his alpha down, barely managing to as it fights against his reason.

He doesn't even flinch as the door bursts open. His fists tighten, moving in front of his mate immediately. Taeyong rushes from the bed, lunging down to snatch his boxers up before resuming his spot behind the stiff alpha.

The door is nearly pulled closed by an unknown force, by the tussle occurring on the other side, but it can't be restrained. A figure forces its way in, others right behind it, pulling, trying to reign it in and drag it back.

Taeyong has gotten his boxers on, and he stays behind Johnny, knowing better than to get in between him and the conflict approaching, which Johnny appreciates immensely.

Jisung is struggling against the hands pulling him back, Jeno's, Mark's, Kun's.

Johnny doesn't see Jaehyun, but as his eyes flick to the crowd following in the hall, he realizes there's no Chenle either, and he knows Jae must have him. He's likely a handful right now, but he's safe.

Doyoung is running in, squeezing past the others at the door and spinning around to confront the young alpha that's thrashing against his captors.

Johnny jolts.

Doyoung is trying to help, to push the younger back, rational words streaming from his mouth fast-paced, both logical and comforting, yet on deaf ears.

Jisung had been looking around his elder, struggling to break free, but when Doyoung lightly taps his face with his fingertips, his attention snaps to the omega. 

He growls in a timbre Johnny's never heard, startling the hands holding him back, which loosen.

Jisung moves, he's grabbing Doyoung, breaking free from the others' grasp.

Johnny watches as Jisung growled and pushed Doyoung, _his omega,_ into the wall, hands on his throat harsh and tight.

Johnny quickly stalked forward, vision red. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst. 
> 
> I bring this fic back after forever and then leave you with a cliffhanger? Despicable. But better than nothing hopefully?
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, for this fic I do NOT have an editor, which usually benefits me greatly. So if there's confusing parts I'm sorry! If anyone would like to help me edit or give feedback on the next draft before it's done DM me on twitter. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence

Johnny’s eyes are narrowed in on the hands around Doyoung's throat. _His_ omega's throat.

The hands are attached to spindly arms that his alpha is demanding he snap and _break_. Johnny lunges for them, claws extending to puncture and tear.

The hands on his omega’s neck loosen with a sharp cry from their owner. Johnny's claws retract slightly when he sees his omega gasp in air, the assurance only giving him more energy to spend on the assailant. His alpha is still screaming at him _,_ demanding he _ruin_.

He pushes the younger alpha with force, claws slicing through flesh as they retract. The threat smacks into the wall and Johnny is on him again, grabbing his shoulder to hold him in place while he swings his arm back.

He jabs forward, fist connecting with the alpha’s nose. A sickening crack echoes as it bursts it in an explosion of blood.

The back of the alpha’s head hits the wall hard, before it’s slumping forward. He's leaking blood, eyes barely open as he starts to fall forward. Johnny pushes him back up, hands gripping his bleeding arms.

A movement out of his peripheral catches his attention, and he sees his mate rushing over to his other omega, the one who was attacked --Doie, he remembers briefly, but then it’s gone. He can hardly remember their names, right now. His eyes fix on the injured omega, who's rubbing his neck. His unclaimed neck. The only marks Johnny sees are red blemishes left by this other alpha. He growls.

_Not enough._

He steps back and lets the alpha fall forward, landing on his knees before flopping over onto his side. Johnny pushes him onto his back, straddling him and attaching his large hands to his throat.

This seemed to wake the alpha from his barely conscious stupor. He thrashes, snarling angrily as his own claws come out and rake down Johnny’s forearms. 

Johnny barely winces at the painful lacerations being cut into him, he tightens his hold, spurred on by his anger, his rage.

 _This is what he did to your omega. Make him feel it._ _  
_

He squeezes, and the thrashing grows weaker, the anger in the alpha’s eyes turning to panic and fear.

There’s yelling, so much yelling. 

Someone grabs his shoulder and Johnny shakes them off, focusing on tightening his grip.

When it happens again he has to take a hand off the alpha’s throat, using it to shove away whatever nuisance is trying to stop him. He senses it’s his pack, but he can’t be bothered to hold back his strength as he shoves another set of hands away. His anger is building because he can hear the alpha on the ground use the distraction to suck in air, coughing desperately.

He looks back at his pack and snarls, making all of them flinch back in fear. He can't _believe_ this insolence. It was time to end this.

Johnny looked at his hand that wasn’t pinning the alpha to the floor, extending his claws fully, long and sharp. 

He looked from his hand to the alpha’s throat. He lifted to aim, ready to tear it out.

The yelling had changed tune, turning to desperate pleading now, all of his packmates far too affected by their head alpha’s growl to get close enough to interfere. 

Johnny hesitates as other familiar scents reach him and another voice joins the fray. It wasn’t pleading, it was screaming, barreling closer until his other packmates restrained the cause, holding him back. He was screaming at Johnny, voice going hoarse from effort.

“STOP! STOP!! _STOP_ IT, JOHNNY! YOU _CAN’T!_ ”

Johnny twitched. The owner of the voice had his smell on him, but it wasn't one of his mates. 

His mates. His omega struggling for oxygen. This was the cause, right under him. He tightened the grip he had on the alpha's throat, flex forcing blood out of the scratches on his arms.

He needed to end this.

He resumed his position, and the yells swelled. Someone was wailing like a pup, and he realized even his omegas were pleading with him, giving him pause. 

“JOHN.” a voice bellowed.

Johnny’s alpha stirred, hair rising on his neck. There were pheromones emitting from another alpha, warm and musky. He felt his posture relaxing as he inhaled, a sense of strength, comfort, and familiarity wrapping around him with the scent.

_Jaehyun._

Images of the other alpha filled his mind, laughing with him as their pack played basketball, caring for Taeyong when he was sick, speculating with him as to when the pups would present. There were too many to count, memories of Jaehyun watching over his pack, watching over _him_. 

Johnny looked over to Jaehyun, to _his_ alpha, needing assurance now. He had stopped applying pressure the moment heard the other’s voice, but his grip on the sputtering alpha was still firm.

Jaehyun was standing in front of the others, chest held high. He met Johnny’s eyes intensely, before softening, leading his gaze down to the young alpha Johnny was attacking. Johnny followed willingly, looking over the person he still had pinned, curiously. There was blood running down his face from his broken nose, trailing down into his pouty lips.

Johnny looked into the alpha's eyes. They looked familiar, so much so he felt like he remembered them. They’re full of fear, but that was familiar too. 

A memory comes to mind, of being in the passenger seat, looking over his shoulder at one of his pups with that same look when Ten was learning to drive.

His fingers softened, and the fear in the alpha’s eyes diminished, looking more familiar still.

“It’s Jisung, John.” Jaehyun said, the only voice in the world right now.

Johnny’s hand goes limp instantly.

He sees it, sees the eyes of his packmate staring up at him. Sees the pup he remembers, his Jisung.

He leaned back slowly, taking in a shaky breath. His fingers feel light, his entire body is numb as he looks down at his battered packmate. He’s trembling, taking deep breaths in, hands moving to cover his neck protectively. Johnny feels a sense of horror start to wash over him.

There’s a hand on his shoulder. Johnny turns, to look at Jaehyun again.

Johnny looks into his alpha’s eyes, they bore into his soul, reflecting understanding. 

Jaehyun offered his hand, and Johnny nodded, accepting it.

He falls into Jaehyun’s embrace, his alpha whimpering. The relief and gratitude he's experiencing make his soul feel tender, vulnerable. Jaehyun is petting his hair gently, like he hadn’t almost done the unthinkable.

"It's alright, you didn't." Jaehyun whispered, knowing already what plagued him.

Johnny is barely aware of the others' movements. He knows Taeyong is crouched next to him, helping Jisung to sit, he knows Renjun is talking fast, soothing Chenle who is being held close to Kun’s chest. Others are running around, yanking open windows to let the strong pheromone air out.

Jaehyun guides him to the bed, pulling Doyoung by the wrist with him as they go. He pushes both of them to sit. Johnny pulls Doyoung into his arms immediately, bringing his hand up to turn the other's jaw and inspect his neck.

Taeyong and Mark are bringing Jisung over to the chair by the desk, setting him there before Taeyong is calling Taeil to replace him. He rushes over to Johnny and sits, taking one of Johnny’s arms to inspect it.

There are others running in, bringing supplies to both injured alphas. Johnny winces as alcohol is poured over his arms, stinging the ragged cuts there. Doyoung and Taeyong each take an arm to bandage, and he’s sure someone is doing the same for Jisung.

The warmth of his rut still lingers, painful and aching. He looks between the omegas tending to him, at the broad expanse of unclaimed skin, and his alpha paces and whimpers. 

He hated it. He hated it so much. He felt incomplete, alone, even though he had two omegas right here, mates in every way but one. It wasn’t enough.

He knew Jisung must feel the same way, his alpha both desperate for connection and terribly insecure. And Johnny had proved that insecurity when he had taken his omega.

He looked over at Jisung, at the damage he’d done. Mark is holding an ice pack to the alpha’s throat, while Taeil is cleaning the blood off his face and Jaemin bandages his arms.

Johnny’s heart sinks. He’s a terrible head alpha.

He had just called Jisung too wild, only a few weeks ago. If Jisung was wild, then what was he?

“He’ll be fine.” Jaehyun said, like he could read his mind. “You’re in rut, and he went for Doyoung. We all know you weren’t yourself after that.”

Johnny frowned. He was still himself earlier, when he had mounted Chenle. This was still his fault. He was supposed to be the pack alpha, he was supposed to be better than this.

Suddenly the omega is rushing towards them, free from Kun’s hold.

“JISUNG!” Chenle yelled, rushing over. Jisung held a bandaged arm out to him.

As Chenle passes him, Johnny feels his alpha rear its ugly head again, both angry at the young alpha and hormonally possessive of the omega. He smells himself intimately on the latter, and before he can stop himself he’s standing and grabbing the younger’s arm.

He pulled Chenle back, turning to push him on the bed with his other omegas.

Before he can turn back around he hears a snarl, and feels something connect with his cheek, hard. His head flies to the right, and he sees stars.

The stars start to fade, and Johnny shakes the rest of them away to reveal Jisung, standing right in front of him.

Johnny looks at the other alpha in shock.

Mark and Jeno both have loose hands on each of Jisung’s arms, though they aren’t really restraining him, the alpha isn’t struggling or fighting them. Jisung is just standing there, chest out and huffing, staring into Johnny’s eyes like he’s waiting for him to react.

“Dude.” Jeno uttered quietly. “Did he just challenge the pack alpha?”

“Um… Technically? Though I wouldn’t call it a formal challenge?” Mark offered, confused. “He kinda sucker-punched him.”

Jisung seemed to falter a little, before straightening back up, trying and failing to make himself taller than Johnny. His eyes flicker quickly to Chenle before meeting Johnny's again, squinting defiantly.

Johnny had to admit, he felt less bad now.

The _blind, foolish_ challenge his packmate had just incited made his inner leader angry. Johnny had almost just killed him, there’s no way he would survive if Johnny took this challenge seriously.

Another part of him, the part that had watched the young pup grow and then surprisingly present as an alpha, looked at this bold move with pride. 

Johnny looked at Chenle, he was frozen in terror, hands locked in place from where they had been reaching for Jisung. 

He looked back at the young alpha. Jisung's chest was heaving, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack, likely going through a hundred emotions.

Jisung knew Johnny would beat him if they fight. He knew Johnny could kill him, but he acted anyway. He had challenged Johnny not for himself, but for Chenle.

“Jisung.” Johnny said, and the chatter in the room ceased, all eyes on him.

“Take your mate. Take him and go claim him.” He flicked his head to the door.

Jisung’s eyes widened. He remained frozen even as Mark and Jeno released him and stepped back to give him space.

It was Chenle who ran forward, pulling Jisung into his arms for a quick hug before he grabbed the alpha’s wrist. He pulled, startling the other into motion with an urgent “Come _on…!”_

The pair ran from the room, prompting a wave of relieved sighs in their wake. Jaehyun walked briskly out after them, which Johnny appreciated.

Jisung was a mess of emotions right now, being close to Chenle while he reeked of Johnny might just be adding fuel to the fire. The young alpha was furious with Johnny, who knows how upset he really was with Chenle.

Hopefully marking the omega would quell his anger, and becoming mates would help him understand.

It also meant that his rut would be triggered, along with Chenle’s heat. Johnny was thankful that he at least hadn’t knotted the omega, which would cause all sorts of problems if Jisung did as well and they wanted to keep the pups.

He had given him that at least. Only Jisung would get to knot Chenle, satisfying him in a way that fed the omega’s most primal urges. Maybe that would be enough to soothe Jisung’s wounded pride.

He turned to the omegas in front of him.

They still seemed shaken up, Taeyong holding Doyoung in his arms where they were sat at the bed. Johnny deflated, feeling guilty and low, almost cold. All the emotions and hormones running through him had definitely staved off the next wave of his rut.

“Are you guys okay?” 

Doyoung nodded, and Taeyong just flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

“Okay everybody, show’s over!” Johnny yelled, addressing the others in the room.

They began to file out, muttering amongst themselves. 

Kun put a gentle hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Johnny. I should have kept Chenle back--”

“It’s fine.” Johnny said, rubbing his temples. He wasn’t going to blame Kun for getting him punched.

“If any of them ask, Jisung was fighting to get his mate. I don’t see it as a challenge to my authority. Make sure they know.”

Kun nodded, quickly exiting to follow Johnny’s instructions.

Johnny sighed deeply, going over to the dresser to pull on a pair of sweatpants.

When he looked back over Taeyong and Doyoung had moved up further on the bed. Taeyoung was maneuvering them both under the covers, shifting in to spoon the other.

They were releasing pheromones, comforting each other and trying to calm down. It made Johnny feel a sad longing, wishing he had a full connection with them.

He knew he should be in there with them, making everyone feel okay and relaxed before the next wave of his rut. But something felt was missing, off balance. 

“Where are you going?” Taeyong was asking.

Johnny’s feet were moving for him, moving him towards the door. 

“Need Jae.” He explained mindlessly, not slowing his feet.

He quickly strides down the hall, rounding the corner and coming to the room where the young couple resided. Jaehyun was waiting in the hall, looking through the slightly open door.

They look at each other for a moment before Jaehyun moves, giving them both room to peer inside. 

Jisung had pulled Chenle to the bed, he was straddling him, leaning toward and rubbing into his neck, scenting him as best he could.

He was snarling, not unaffected by Johnny’s scent on the other.

Chenle was whimpering, extending his neck but hardly reciprocating. He was too busy crying, gasping and sniffling as he turned his head to the side.

“Don't cry...” Jisung said, tone strange, more persuasive than pleading.

“You scared me! I thought he was going to-- to--!”

“Don’t talk about him right now, Lele. _Please. Don’t."_ Jisung said, low voice breaking partway through. He rubbed against Chenle’s shoulder insistently, pressing his face into it.

He winced as he brushed against his broken nose.

Chenle whimpered. "B-but! You -- he--”

“I wanted to kill him, too.” Jisung murmured sadly, muffled by Chenle’s skin.

“Don’t say that!”

Jisung pulled back, pained eyes searching the other’s.

“I did. I really did and it hurt. He’s my head alpha and I love him, but I wanted to _kill_ him, Lele... It _hurts_.”

“I’m _sorry!_ I… I just couldn’t say _no._ I’m so sorry. I know it’s awful, I know.”

“ _Do_ you? Do you know how _wrong_ and horrible it feels to want to attack your head alpha? To know what he did, what _you_ did... how _could_ you?”

Chenle whimpered, eyes squinting shut, tears leaking down his face.

“I'm sorry!! I'm -- do you know how wrong it feels to even _think_ about turning him down?? My omega _craves him!_ His pheremones were so strong and... it felt unnatural to _not_ accept him, I’m _his_ omega.”

Jisung growled lowly. “Well not anymore, you're not.”

He lunged in and bit down. Chenle shrieked, grabbing his shoulders.

Johnny and Jaehyun watched as Jisung sunk his fangs into the younger’s shoulder, calmly appraising them.

Chenle looked so feeble, unable to hold himself up, but Jisung pulled him up and in, chest to chest as he completed the bite. He pulled back, blood dripping from his mouth for a second before he began licking Chenle's neck to soothe the wound.

He finished lapping the blood as it clotted.

“I love you. I've always been yours, and now we’ll be each other’s.” Jisung said, voice hoarse, full of affection. He leaned his head to the side, giving the omega prime access to his neck, an invitation.

Chenle’s lip wobbled and he swooped in, fangs extended, latching himself to the other's flesh.

“Agghhh!” Jisung winced, but held still, clenching his teeth. Blood poured from the bite, staining the bandages on the arm he had held tight against his body.

He was in pain now, but it was temporary. The ecstasy that the bond created was intense, everyone knew that.

Johnny watched them, feeling an emptiness in his gut. He wanted this feeling too. Wished for it so badly.

If he had bonded with his omegas then they would have sensed his rut immediately, and he would never have done what he did in the first place.

It just wasn’t that simple, though.

He took Jaehyun’s hand and squeezed.

Jaehyun pulled the door closed silently. He looked at Johnny, a sad understanding in his eyes.

“You can claim them.” Jaehyun said quietly, and for once he was slightly off base.

“You know you can. They’ve always been yours.”

“No.” Johnny said, quiet and contemplative. “They’ve always been ours. And I…”

He extended his neck and Jaehyun’s eyes went wide. 

“I want to be yours.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you are anxious for Chenji, so I will assure you now, that it is happening next chapter. 
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't too intense.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they've been a big inspiration for this fic! Please let me know what you think, motivate me to get the next chapter out!  
> .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Jisung gripped Chenle’s back for purchase, leaning forward into the other as teeth sunk into his shoulder.

He heard his own strangled voice, a deep cry cut off by a sharp hiss of air being sucked between his teeth. His shoulder jerked, but Chenle clamped down hard, sharp canines carving out a home in his flesh. Hot trails ran down his chest, making him shiver and recoil. His hurt body desperately wanted to pull away.

It was his other instincts that compelled him to be still. The half-formed bond that ached to be completed. He grit his teeth, reminding himself it wasn’t only physical wounds he suffered, and that this was the only remedy. He could get through this. He had to.

The pain dissipated, as did his focus. He hoped this lightheadedness was due to the rush of endorphins that came with the mating process; not the worrying metallic smell in the air. He just had to power through it, even if it was difficult to sit up, right now.

Chenle held onto him, a little unsteady as he completed the bite and retracted his teeth. He wasted no time in placing his lips over the ripped flesh, sucking the pooled blood away. Jisung winced as the other flattened his tongue to block the flow, occasionally lapping when too much spilled out. 

Jisung lolled his head to the side, going limp as the other cared for him. He saw the matching laceration on Chenle’s neck, still messy but placid, sealed. It was gruesome; raised flesh red and angry, but so, so fucking beautiful.

His vision faded, so Jisung closed his eyes and let the link overtake him. There was a ringing in his ears, a dissonant echo, oscillating around a central note. He breathed in deeply as it slowly settled on a single tone, clear and true.

Jisung sighed. Chenle's presence felt so prominent, so substantial, now. It was more than the connection that he felt with his pack. It was like he had a guest, a new inhabitant in his mind. He welcomed it in, simultaneously pushing forward into the other, elated and curious by the new sensation.

To his dismay, Chenle’s mind was awash with guilt and negativity. There was anger: directed inward, at himself. 

Jisung pushed in a bit forcefully, like he could somehow smother the feelings if he could immerse himself fully, if he just took up enough space. He could feel a little squeeze from the other, a small and comforting acknowledgement that Jisung was glad to get. This was supposed to be a special moment for them, he wanted to at least try to let them enjoy it. He stretched his consciousness out, like smoothing the wrinkles out of a clean, fresh sheet.

As the buzzing of endorphins receded, Jisung moved to the other's neck. He lapped at the bite mark, pressing his tongue down and sucking, trying to get him as clean of the half-dried blood as he could.

When he deemed his work satisfactory he laid Chenle and himself down. They hugged chest to chest, heads tucked into each other’s shoulders, breath coming slow and deep.

The seconds ticked by.

Jisung felt a bead of sweat break from his brow and roll down his face.

Chenle was starting to squirm, but the heat coming off of him was so _nice_ , it just made Jisung want to hold on tighter. He breathed in deep, filling his nose with the hibiscus scent, so much stronger, now. 

He knew hormones were pumping through him, bringing strength back into his fatigued muscles. 

He was going into rut.

Jisung rolled over, lifting himself so he could hover over his new mate. He looked the other over, in his thin grey tank top and striped boxers, hanging loosely off of his skinny frame. He barely had a once-over before Chenle’s hands were on his shoulders, a little “nn” noise requesting his attention.

Jisung gave it to him, shaking his head to jostle his bangs out of the way so he could meet Chenle’s widened dewdrop eyes. The eyes relaxed, falling into a natural squint as Chenle open-mouth smiled up at him.

Jisung’s heart prickled with affection. He raked his gaze over the other’s face, past the straight line of teeth to his square jaw jutting slightly forward, out from his previously flawless neck. 

He took a shuddering breath when he saw the mark again. The brand proclaiming Chenle as his. 

He looked for maybe a second too long, the white shine of teeth in the corner of his eye dampened. He returned his gaze back up, briefly catching Chenle’s heated look before focusing on the other's mouth.

His lips were parted, front teeth poking out and not quite reaching his thick, pillowy bottom lip, which Chenle promptly caught between his teeth.

Jisung gulped.

Chenle truly only had to put in the slightest bit of effort, and Jisung found him irresistible.

Their friendship held so much tension ever since Jisung presented, maybe even before then, in a less-than sexual, but less-than platonic way.

And Chenle had known.

He knew it then and he knew it now, the sparkle in his eyes confirmed it. It was kind of sad, actually, how whipped Jisung had always been for his friend. A long sigh through those lips and a slow blink were enough to completely beguile the young alpha. And here Chenle was, beguiling.

It made Jisung hesitate; he knew how he must look right now. He was sporting the beginnings of an ugly bruise and his nose wasn’t quite straight; dried blood still itched at his nostrils. He must look horrible, a complete mess, but here Chenle was looking at him like a four-course meal, and he was absolutely famished.

The omega tugged forward, so Jisung went, coming down to connect their lips. Chenle’s parted instantly, prompting Jisung to do the same and allow the other to slip inside.

He felt his neck dampen with sweat. His rut was building, and with it came ugly feelings of entitlement, aggression. He overtook the kiss, pushing harder and harder, so enthusiastic it seemed the omega was struggling to keep up. His alpha only ramped up further, snarling and snapping into the other's mouth. 

At a particularly rough nibble, Chenle gasped. He flung his head to the side quickly, like he wanted to get his face out of the way. Jisung huffed and shifted focus to the neck now bared in front of him. He worked his way down, biting and marking the entire way.

When he bit into the flesh on Chenle’s clavicle, he suddenly caught a whiff of the scent from inside the omega's shirt. The scent of Johnny.

It made his nose flare. 

He pushed himself up, disgust wrinkling his face.

“I can't believe you let him touch you.”

Chenle was shaking his head, fingers tightening on his shoulders. “I-I’m! Sorry alpha! I’m so sorry...”

Jisung pulled back, wrenching free from Chenle's clawing hands.

He shook his head, shifting onto his knees, leaning away. The scent on the omega was by no means disgusting, but its effect was still repelling. Like a warning, a threat.

“Jisungie!!!!” Chenle cried, sitting up on his elbows. Jisung could feel the panic shoot through their bond, the fear. His omega was afraid of being cast aside, abandoned.

Jisung sighed, pushing the other back down from where he’d risen, keeping himself still out of reach of the grabby fingers. He spread his hand wide across the other’s heaving chest.

“I hate that you smell like him.” He said simply, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice.

Chenle’s hands gave up, falling uselessly to his sides on the bed. “Then make me smell like _you!_ Please, Jisung. _Please._ ”

Jisung reached forward, claws extended. He sank them into the material on Chenle’s chest, pulling with both hands to rip the shirt apart. A flood of Johnny's pheromones breached his senses, making him gasp and recoil. Chenle leaned up and into him, attaching to Jisung’s neck to bite and suck, trying his best to distract him from the smell invading his senses. 

It was a winning tactic. Jisung groaned as Chenle sucked a mark into the spot where neck meets shoulder. He felt his skin prickle as arms came down to just barely reach his ass. He jolted when Chenle squeezed.

Gathering his bearings, Jisung shoved the omega back down, thumping him against the mattress so he could continue to rid him of the shirt. The other was quick to recover, ignoring Jisung’s snarls as he assisted in the removal of the rest of their clothes.

They fell to the bed, lips locked together.

Jisung broke free, opting to rub his face against both sides of Chenle’s neck, desperately trying to soak him in his scent. He dragged his nails lightly down Chenle's chest and stomach, leaving little red scratches in their wake. 

The offensive skin still reeked of the head alpha.

Chenle whined, head tilting all over as Jisung worked, before finally pushing up to scent him back.

Jisung let him. His alpha was still manic, barely staving off jealous rage. He didn’t know how to fix it, what to do. He pushed Chenle’s legs open, a crude solution, but one his instincts told him was at least half-right.

He pushed in.

Chenle gasped out, and the alpha quickly realized that it was a bad idea to go in unstretched and unprepared like he did. Chenle wasn't ready, he whined, hands squeezing on Jisung’s shoulders. “Nnn!!"

Jisung winced and faltered. It was oppressively tight, difficult to move. The continuous whine and pained face of his partner reminded him that the other was in an uneasy headspace, his body needed time to catch up. Jisung buried his face into Chenle’s neck to pepper it with kisses, murmuring encouragement as he gave gentle pulses inward.

Chenle let out a sweet pained noise, moving his head to offer more of his neck. He let out a pleased hum in response to Jisung's whispers, scent flaring bright. It grew thick and sweet as his body responded, his omega recognizing what was happening. Emotional turmoil or no, he was going into heat; he was newly bonded, about to be taken by his mate. Jisung felt the slick start to gush out.

“A-aaaahhhh, _alpha!”_ Chenle mewled. His entire demeanor had softened, body opening up.

Jisung began to move, now lubed up with so much slick, making the slide easy and wet. He went faster and faster, feeling increasingly wild from the hormones rushing through him, his rut taking over. Chenle’s scent and filthy moaning spurred him on, making him want to let go, become full-animal, pure alpha.

But Johnny still lingered.

Johnny was here, Johnny had done this. It sparked anger in him. Each thrust made Chenle jerk forward, flinging more of the scent back into Jisung’s lungs, fueling the flames. He drove in a few aggressive jabs, displeased when it only brought cries of pleasure from his partner. His knot was still growing, irritatingly fast, responding to the stimulus. It was impossible not to react, his omega was folding himself in half, blissed out from getting fucked through his heat.

Jisung’s knot grew and rose further and further up his shaft. It was to the point it could no longer be ignored, hitting Chenle's rim. Jisung ceased his assault to give more controlled, slower thrusts in.

Chenle whined.

"Ah! Sungie! Gimme your knot! Gimme it!"

Jisung pulled his head out of Chenle’s neck, enough to look at his scrunched up eyes, at his head shaking back and forth in frustration.

“No.” He answered, voice low and raspy.

“Nnnn?!” Chenle stilled, incredulous gaze meeting his. “What?”

“No…” He said again, still thrusting and building, but refraining to enter.

“Sungie!!”

“Do you deserve it? Do you think you do?”

“Nnnnnnn!!” Chenle whined, hands going to Jisung’s hair, pulling it spitefully.

“NNNghh!” Jisung growled through clenched teeth, but he refused to give in.

Instead he pulled back, grabbing his cock and stroking himself to the tip. Soon he was releasing onto the other.

It was quick and unexpected, and not satisfying at _all_. He released small squirts onto Chenle’s stomach before moving himself down, spurting the rest onto the other’s still-hard cock.

Jisung grabbed it, using his cum to lube the other up and start quickly jerking him off. Chenle whined at the stimulation, hands coming down to try to push the other away. “Nnn! No, I want-- Ahh!”

He was coming in Jisung’s hand, little pathetic whines coming after, clearly disappointed about not having Jisung inside him, about not getting the orgasm he wanted.

Jisung took his hand and placed it palm-down on the other. He rubbed upwards, spreading their combined release over Chenle’s stomach and up his chest.

Chenle's face scrunched in disgust in confusion, but Jisung wasn’t about to explain himself. He needed to replace Johnny’s smell, to erase the lingering presence that pushed him and his alpha back out of an almost filial sense of duty and fear.

He looked into Chenle’s eyes, felt their bond sizzle, and he knew the other finally understood. He flopped down next to him, feeling unfulfilled but placated as he closed his eyes. 

It was only a few minutes before it returned. The desire, the need. That half-assed orgasm was only a teaser, wetting his appetite for more.

Chenle apparently felt the same. The omega was climbing on top of him, clumsily taking charge and lining himself up. Jisung scooched up against the headboard, unsure if he wanted to push the other off and take over or not. He was still debating it as his shoulders were being pressed down into the bed.

He let himself relax. Chenle always did whatever he wanted when it came to him, anyway.

The omega sank down.

Jisung let the other ride him for a while, even when the claws came out, sinking into his shoulders and making him wince. Chenle worked him steadily and Jisung guided him, grabbing his hips and assisting until his telltale knot was forming again.

Chenle gasped when he felt it hit his rim.

“Fuck!”

Chenle bared down, knot straining against his rim as he tried to push it in. Jisung grabbed his hips first, pulling him off before flipping them both over. 

“Jisungie!!!” 

Jisung looked into his eyes and went down, hands firm on Chenle’s thighs to keep them spread and still. He situated himself low on the bed in between Chenle’s legs, waiting for the other to stop squirming before he continued. When his mate released a resigned sigh and bit his lip Jisung moved in, licking and biting the inside of pale thighs, marking the skin with bruises. Chenle whined, fingers tangling in Jisung’s hair. His strained muscles finally relaxed in his alpha’s hold. Jisung smiled as he moved a hand up to Chenle’s hole; he slipped two fingers inside.

“A-ahhhh! MMmmph!”

Jisung prodded inwards. Chenle didn’t sound pleased. There was a dissatisfied sizzle in the air, one he could tell meant that he wasn’t giving the omega nearly enough. He slowly pulled his fingers out before pushing back in.

Jisung peered up at him. Chenle's eyes were watery, his frustration palpable. He twisted his hand as he pulled out, feeling the ribbed walls tighten behind him. Chenle’s breath was bated, laced with small discontented whines.

Jisung knew the rejection, albeit small, must be upsetting for his omega. His alpha had refused to give him his knot, wasn’t inside of him now; even though his heat _ached_ for it. Even though it _hurt._

Normally Jisung wouldn’t stand for that, he would do anything to relieve his Chenle... But he didn't want quick and painless, not now. 

He pushed back in, less gently, hooking his fingers inward as he went. Chenle gasped out, loud and sinful.

“Enjoying yourself?” Jisung asked, a bit petulant. 

Chenle shook his head. “Jisung, _please!”_

Jisung pressed his hooked fingers in further, prodding the spot again to produce a similar sound from his omega. It was pleasing and irritating, how the other was still deriving _some_ pleasure from his ministrations.

“More…” Chenle croaked out.

Jisung scoffed. How shameless.

“Did he knot you?” He heard himself ask, voice distinctly bitter. He ducked back down to nibble at the other’s thigh.

Chenle winced and shook his head. “N-no.”

Jisung’s hand stilled. He hadn’t expected that. He felt a chill of relief wash over him.

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring the resulting whine. He should have figured Johnny hadn’t knotted Chenle, with how pungent the smell all over his chest and stomach was. Jisung felt his chest rumble in a satisfied growl, a little territorial remembering the scent but also pleased at the revelation.

He recalled the last time he had done it, the last day of Chenle’s heat. How right and perfect it felt squeezing his knot into the hot confines of the other's body. So good that he could almost forget that Lucas had been standing guard, could almost ignore Taeyong hissing at him to “take it easy” as he finally plunged his engorged knot inside for the final time of the omega’s heat.

The memory made him hazy with want. He sat himself back up, settling on his haunches as he grabbed Chenle by the shoulder. Chenle yelled out in surprise as he was yanked up and manhandled, but quickly caught on as he was turned around. He shuffled his knees apart and arched his back, naturally and unabashedly presenting himself. He pushed his hips back into Jisung’s waiting hands. The ease of the movement gave Jisung pause.

“So it’s me you want?” He asked, tone flat and unkind as he squeezed the flesh offered to him.

Chenle’s breath hitched, elbow buckling slightly and almost sending his face into the bed. He shuddered as he shakily straightened his arms and picked himself back up to a semi-sturdy foundation. 

He gave a few quick nods.

Jisung's face pouted as a scoff escaped him. “Is it? Are you _sure_?”

He gripped his cock and brought it to Chenle’s ass, unable to resist pressing it against the rim. “You don’t want Johnny, instead?” He asked, voice coming out quieter than he intended.

Chenle shook his head this time. “Nono! I want _you!_ _You,_ Sungie! Only you!”

An omega in heat would probably say anything to get relief. Jisung would think that now if not for the matching marks on their necks. Chenle’s words made his wound tingle, it sent vibrations out through his veins, into his being. It was true Chenle needed him. He needed Chenle right now, too.

“Can't believe you whored yourself out to him” His alpha growled as he pushed the head in just barely.

Chenle’s head fell between his shaky shoulders as an ugly sob escaped him. Jisung startled. He leaned to the side to look at the other’s profile, and sure enough there were tears falling onto the sheets.

“M’sorry, alpha… ‘M so sorry…”

Jisung felt a pang of sadness, a tug on a thread tied deep inside him. 

“Shhhhh…” He whispered, thumb rubbing the dimples on Chenle's lower back. He lined his cock up again and pushed. A gasp broke through the sobs, followed by a shaky moan, still sad yet sweet.

“A-ah! Alpha!”

Fuck that sounded good. Jisung pulled out and shoved back in. 

“Ah!! Oh _goddd…._ ”

Jisung grit his teeth. He wanted to tease still, or at least maintain some control, but he found himself shoving back in, again and again, creating a steady rhythm. The sobs faded out, replaced by pleasure-ridden cries. 

“A-ah!! Ah! Ahhnnn...”

Jisung’s alpha bristled, he found himself groaning despite himself, thrusts deep and steady as he completely lost himself.

“Uhhnnn….”

His omega keened, scent gaining a slight tang.  
“Ah! Fuck! Yes!!”

Jisung’s nose scrunched. He reached forward and grabbed Chenle by the hair. Chenle gasped, a little too filthily, back arching as he was forced to look at Jisung, head nearly upside down.

Jisung relaxed his hold as he took the other in. The shiny eyes and tear-tracks drying on his cheeks did little to take away from how pleased he looked to be stuffed full of cock.

Chenle rolled his head to look back more comfortably. His mouth was hung open, sultry gaze burning into Jisung’ soul.

“al..." He uttered, making a show of biting his lip and letting it slowly slip out from his teeth. “...pha.”

Jisung shuddered. He buried his fingers in the other's hips. “Fuck, can you…” He took a shaky breath in. “Can you not be so good at this?”

That earned him a coy smile. “I dunno… can I? You could just…” Chenle pushed his hips back, ass hitting the alpha’s pubic bone. “Enjoy it?”

Then the little shit had the nerve to snicker. “Or you could just get better, too.”

Jisung’s hand raised and snapped down before he knew what was happening. The smack reverberated throughout the flesh on Chenle’s ass.

“A-ah!” Chenle exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

Jisung looked at his own hand in shock.

Chenle dropped his head forward. His legs locked so hard they trembled. It was like a new switch had been flipped. “Ohhh, _fuck!_ ”

The tang in Chenle’s scent dulled. A more subdued floral scent wafted out, thick and perfumey. Jisung took it as a victory, remembering how Johnny had told him that omegas like it when you 'take control', or whatever the fuck the head alpha had said. He couldn't remember. He raised his hand again and brought it back down, sharply. Chenle keened.

“Oh! Ohmygosh!”

Jisung thrust himself in hard, enjoying the squeal it earned him. He started a vigorous pace, pausing to deliver harsh slaps periodically.

On a particularly hard spank Jisung felt something wet hit his face. He glanced down, and found the bandages on his arms were wet with fresh blood, oversaturated and leaking through the material. He shook his head and grabbed Chenle’s hips, driving himself in, now focused only on fucking the other as hard as possible as his knot grew.

"O-oh-OHH!! Ah! Ah! AHhh!"

He brought a hand down to his cock, thumbing over the bump as his nails flexed into the flesh of Chenle’s ass. His knot was still low, but he wanted it inside already.

“You're only mine, okay? Only mine now, Chenle." He murmured, pressing it inside.

Chenle was nodding deliriously, bottom relaxing to accommodate the other. 

"Y-yes! Yours! AHhhn!"

Jisung finally pushed his knot all in. Chenle let out a broken moan.

He crumpled into the bed, and Jisung followed, draping himself over the other and pressing his knot in deep. He rested his chest against the smaller's back, reaching around to grab his leaking length. 

Chenle groaned at the contact. Jisung stared at the pretty mark on his omega’s neck and felt his chest rumble. He rutted inside, stroking the other’s cock in sync. He placed his lips over the mark on his omega’s neck, mouthing it possessively. Chenle was gasping and moaning. The noises were making him lose his mind.

"Jisung I'm so close, I'm gonna come I'm gonna--"’

Jisung growled and bit down, teeth sinking into the red tender wound.

"AAAUGHh!!!" Chenle shrieked, head flying back and hitting Jisung in the temple. Jisung winced and released the bite, before quickly coming back to cover it with his mouth. He grabbed Chenle’s hips with both hands, fucking him quickly as he sucked on his neck.

Chenle was spasming, limp body collapsing as he came. Jisung held his back half up as he fucked him through it, relinquishing his hold on the other’s neck.

His knot was so swollen and hot, hugged unbearably tight by his omega’s walls. He could hardly move, shallow jerks giving him the needed friction to reach his peak. Sparks burst behind his eyelids. His knot popped, and he was spilling inside.

“Ohhhh… oh, fuck Lele…! Nnnnggg!”

“Aah… are you coming, alpha? Mm?” Came Chenle’s breathless voice. His face was still on its side, squished deep into the pillow. 

“Y-yeah…” Jisung answered. He rested his forehead against the back of Chenle’s neck, breathing in deeply as he released into the other.

“You bit me again…” Chenle said, voice lilting at the end.

Jisung winced and pulled back, allowing the other the space to free his hands from under him and straighten his legs so he could comfortably lay on his stomach. Jisung settled on top of him, distributing his weight as evenly as he could. He looked at the reopened wound guiltily, there were red pools spilling out down the omega’s back.

“Yeah… I -- I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s alright! It's alright... It feels okay, now.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Yeah… it..." Chenle bit his lip, eyes squinting as he fought back a smile. "It feels good. Feels like I’m yours.”

Jisung looked away and hummed, more pleased by that than he’d care to admit. He appraised the mark again, finger circling the fresh teeth marks in the already sensitive wound. He frowned, moving to lick the red streaks up off of the other’s back, making his tongue soft and gentle when it reached where the skin broke. He lapped thoroughly, compulsively cleaning the other's back even after he couldn't see red.

He flinched when he felt Chenle’s imploring fingers, awkwardly reaching back for his hand despite the angle. Jisung gave it to him, allowing Chenle to laced their fingers together, sighing heartily.

Jisung listened as Chenle’s breaths turned slow and deep. He tested their link tentatively, pleased to feel the other's contentment. He sighed and let the emotion wash over him as he joined the other in sleep.

Hours later, Jisung woke. There was water on the nightstand, glasses smelling faintly of Mark and Donghyuck. He lifted himself up, pulling his hips backward to retract his cock from his partner, who was still sleeping soundly. He rolled onto his side, lifting himself slightly against the headboard.

He grabbed one of the glasses and drank deeply, before replacing it on the nightstand and taking Chenle’s shoulder.

“Lele, wake up.” He said, giving a small shake.

“Mmmmm? Jisungieee...?”

Jisung felt his heart lift. Chenle’s sleepy voice was so cute. Unable to resist, he leaned back down to kiss his lover’s cheek. Then again, and again, light kisses tasting sweet on his lips. 

Chenle rolled onto his side, giggling as Jisung didn’t relent his assault on his face. Jisung kept it up while grabbing the other glass of water, holding it out for the other to take.

“Here, drink.”

Chenle sat up, lightly pushing the other away even as he accepted the glass. Jisung felt his eyebrows go up when he got a whiff of slick. It made his mouth water, fogged his thoughts. Chenle didn’t seem to notice, he just chugged the water down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he leaned over the other to place the glass back on the nightstand.

Jisung felt weak, he swooped down, diving his face back into the mark on Chenle’s neck. He felt electricity spark when his lips brushed against it. He inhaled deeply, loving what he found. His scent was so engrained in the other, weaved into the mark on his neck. Chenle let out a breathless giggle as he worked his way up, hand finding purchase on Jisung's nape. Jisung reciprocated, stroking the other’s cheek, fingers raking back into his hair. 

When his lips reached the other’s face he was surprised to find moisture there.

He pulled back, thumb brushing the wetness back from Chenle’s eyes. 

“Lele, are you crying? Why? What's wrong?”

“Ah, stop...!" Chenle sniffed, pushing Jisung's hand away. "It's just... everything. Everything's gonna be okay now, right..? We’re gonna be okay?”

Jisung smiled, feeling a prickling burn behind his own eyes from the sight. He smiled, moving his hand to stroke the other's back.

“Ah... yeah, we’re okay... Everything between us is gonna be okay, I think.”

Chenle nodded and leaned into him heavily, tilting his head away to hide his face. He pulled a pillow into his lap and began to fiddle with the material. “And you're still my Jisungie, right? ...My puppy..?”

Jisung felt his lip twitch up at the nickname, eyes scrunching up involuntarily. He grabbed Chenle's chin and tugged, bringing their faces together as he leaned in. Chenle whined in protest, but eased up, relaxing into the kiss.

“Of course.” Jisung murmured against Chenle's lips, before pressing back into them.

He trailed down the other’s jaw, wiping any lingering tear tracks away as he nuzzled into the other's ear. He hissed when he accidentally put pressure against his busted nose, but pressed on. Warmth pooled low in his stomach as he breathed the other in, as he felt the soft skin of his mate's face.

“O-oh? Jisungie? You’re… uh… your pheromones…”

Jisung's lip twitched in a smile. “Ah, yeah... Do you feel them..?”

Chenle nodded sharply. “Yeah! A lot, actually..!" 

Jisung pulled out of his spot in Chenle's neck, opting to touch their foreheads together, hand on Chenle's nape.

"Mm... I feel yours, too."

Chenle's breath hitched, his scent spiking and adding to the already potent combination of pheremones in the air.

"You do?" He squeaked.

“Yeah.” Jisung breathed. He was glad he had noticed the other’s arousal first, before he even realized it. He trailed his fingers down Chenle’s stomach, over the scratches he had left as he went to whisper in his ear. He let his tone go low, slightly playful.

“I want to lick it up so _bad_...”

Chenle was done for. Jisung had to stifle a laugh as he pulled back and the omega nearly fell forward into him. Before he knew what was happening he found himself pressed into the other again, small hands pulling him down.

“Alpha..." Chenle was whispering, leaning back and pulling Jisung with him. He wrapped his legs around the younger, bringing him in close.

Jisung blinked, a bit surprised by how quickly the other could move, how fast he could get in the mood. Not that he was complaining about the quick turnaround from teary-eyed to turned-on. Not now, anyway. He let himself sink into the other, amused when Chenle's face turned skeptical, like he was expecting pushback.

The apprehension was fair, considering how cruel Jisung had been the first time, dragging it out for as how long he could before finally giving the other his knot.

He didn't have the same plans this time around. He was too tired, the anger and resentment had long gone cold. He just wanted to be close, feel connected again. Chenle must feel the same way, the omega bit his lip and wiggled his hips down hesitantly, angling so the tip of Jisung's cock was right at his slick entrance.

Jisung smirked, or tried to. The smile always reached his eyes too much.

“Mmm… okay. Okay, Lele.”

He pressed in, nice and slow. Chenle moaned, hips coming down to meet him, to get him in faster. His fingers tangled wildly into Jisung’s hair.

Jisung groaned. This was his Chenle, the person he knew he wanted even before he presented. Before either of them presented. It felt so right to be here. He rocked inside, loving how Chenle’s walls hugged him, how warm and wet the other was.

Chenle lifted his thighs, mewling into his ear. It made Jisung shudder, abs clenching as he slid in to the base.

“You feel so good, _alpha.”_

Jisung shook his head. "Ahhh... no, _you_ feel so good, Lele. Fuck…”

“Mmm... You gonna knot me?” Chenle asked, tone light. “You’re not gonna make me beg again, right?”

Jisung groaned, low and gravely. He wasn't going to last long this time, not like _this._

“C’mon _please. Please,_ please knot me. My alpha...”

“Yeah.” Jisung agreed, voice gruff. “‘M gonna knot you… M’gonna...”

He grabbed his cock at the base. This time he doesn’t preclude, doesn't punish, he just slips his knot inside like its meant to be there.

The noise Chenle makes is guttural and satisfied. Jisung’s alpha preens.

“Ahh… is that good, baby? That what you want?” He asked, rocking his hips forward.

“Ah-ahn--! _Yeah_ … so _good_ …”

“Is it? ...You take it so good… ahh..”

Chenle’s legs shifted, tightening around Jisung's middle and dragging him in. He reached for Jisung's neck and brought him down to connect their lips.

They kissed languidly as Jisung slowly upped his pace. Eventually Chenle broke away, focused instead on moving his hips down to meet Jisung’s thrusts. They’re so close together, Chenle’s cock rubbing furiously against Jisung’s abs. The movements turn hurried and shallow, pushing them towards the edge.

The sounds Chenle is making are loud and uninhibited, full-breathed gasps accentuated by squeaks every time Jisung’s knot punches inside. He doesn't have much movement, but the spots he can reach are throbbing, clenching and unclenching in sensitivity, right at the cusp.

“Uh! Uhn! Ohmygosh! ...Ohmygosh! _Ah!_ ” 

“Omega…” Jisung is surprised to hear his own low voice, but there he is, speaking. “You want me to fill you up? Fill you full of pups?”

“A-ah! _Yes! Fill me!_ Oh-nn!"

“ _Fuck…”_

He's locked in, gasping, knot bursting. He continues to rut forward as he blindly reaches down, grabbing and squeezing Chenle’s cock.

“A-aahh!!” 

He looked at Chenle’s face as he jerked him off; scrunched and devastated. “I love you.” He told it, though he was pretty sure Chenle couldn't register words right now.

“Oh! Oh _fuck_!!”

Chenle’s orgasm raked through them both. Jisung could feel it through the link, the tension releasing from his--their-- shoulders, relief tingling through their bones. Chenle is clamping on his busted knot. It's so tender and raw, but pleasantly addicting, like putting pressure on a fresh bruise.

"F-fuck!!"

He collapsed forward onto the other's chest.

"L-love you." He heard, as Chenle grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, moving to rest their combined grip on his chest over his heart.

Jisung closed his eyes. He didn't need to hear it to believe it. Not just because of the mark on his neck, the new link that made them closer to one. Even without that, without the knot currently tying them together he felt it, the love he knew for so long. Just like yesterday, the day before, and even years ago.

Jisung shook his head. It felt so silly now. All the turmoil he had experienced because of some silly mark, or lack thereof. He would have thought instincts would make things _less_ complicated.

He had learned first hand that was just not the case.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your patience! I thought I would have had this out a while ago, but I had some writer's block, and then I had some COVID!  
> Not fun.  
> Wear a mask and stay safe guys!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Finally switched POV to get some Chenji!  
>   
> Anyway there's for sure one more chapter, switching back over to Johnny. After that idk! Suggestions are always welcome.  
> Oh and if you see mistakes feel free to let me know here or on twitter so I can fix em.  
>   
> Lmk what you thought!! 💚

**Author's Note:**

> I thirst and sometimes post kpop edits on my Twitter: [Sarisari_bb](https://twitter.com/Sarisari_bb) feel free to follow or bug me in the dms.


End file.
